Game Idea/The update masters new head soccer
This is an idea by the update master who thinks all the characters in Head soccer should all be replaced Any way without further a do let's get started Now before we look at the characters I want to tell you something else Power shots Other than having totally new characters each character will have a counter attack and a power shot. Some characters instead of having a ground shot and air shot will have a middle of the field shot (Not exactly the direct centre) and an Edge of the field shot so this will encourage CPU's to stop being lazy defending their goal. So with that done let's get started with the characters!!!! Italy (Didimo) 0.5 stars Italy is the worst character in the game now instead of South Korea he plays not defensively but EXTREMELY offensively and normally doesn't score but makes A LOT of own Goals Appearance Italy has the same appearance that he has in head soccer except his cheeks are less chubby and he has a smiling facial expression Power Shot: Super Kick Shot Italy will charge up his foot in front of the ball and their will be a gauge to measure the strength of the ball it will be randomly chosen then he will kick the ball and depending on the gauge it will either go up a little bit and land just in front of the goal or go up and land directly in the goal Counter attack: Soccer dribble shot Italy will dribble the ball to the other side of the field and into the net Unlock: Download the game Trivia He is based off of a regular soccer player USA (Doug) 1.0 stars USA is now the second character in the game and is the complete opposite of Italy he plays SUPER DEFENSIVELY and doesn't try to score but tries to pro lounge it until a sudden death and then try to score Appearance USA looks completely different than he does in head soccer, he is African american and he is smiling and he has very thin hair Power shot: Penalty Kick Shot USA will place the ball into the middle of the field and run back to his side of the field, Then He will run up to the ball and kick it like a regular soccer player, this is similar to Italy's power shot in this version Counter Attack: Statue of Liberty Shot USA will become the statue of liberty and catch the ball, next he will shrink back into his regular human form and throw the ball back into the middle of the field Unlock: Beat 12 characters in the arcade mode Trivia He is also based off of a regular soccer player The statue of liberty is a tourist attraction in the USA that is the reason for his counter Canada (Jake) 1.5 Stars Canada is the third character in the game, he plays both VERY OFFENSIVELY AND VERY DEFENSIVELY so don't tell me if you win 20-3 Appearance He looks exactly the same as Jacob from head Basketball Power shot: Hockey Shot Canada will start floating in the air with a hockey stick that he is charging up, it will then glow white and Canada will launch the ball very fast horizontally into the net Counter attack: Speed-skate shot Canada will place the ball in front of him, he will then speed-skate around it kicking up bit's of ice from around the ball then he will stop and kick the ball like Italy's power shot in this version Unlock: Download Head Hockey Trivia Hockey is the most popular sport in Canada Speed skating is also popular in Canada Star wars (Luke) 2.0 Stars Finally we have SOMEONE who can play well. Star Wars is the 4th character in the game and he plays moderately offensively and tries to score as many goals as possible :) Appearance Star Wars looks exactly like Croatia in Head Soccer. Star wars is the first character in the game to have a power activate. He will take out a green light-sabre and try to slice you 2 times Power shot: Force Shot Star wars will pop the ball with his light-saber walk forward and try to slice you with his light-saber 3 times, then once he's is in the middle of the field he will jump forward and create 3 force waves all of which can score Counter attack: Light sabre throw shot Star wars will throw his Light-saber into the middle of the field Unlock: unlock 12 characters Trivia He is based off of a Jedi knight from star wars Antarctica (Ernest) 2.5 Stars Antarctica is one of the better characters in the game because while he does play mostly defense he does play some offense. Appearance Antarctica wears a winter hat has a smirk and wears goggles with a spiky black hairline when you activate his power he will drill through the ground Power Shot: Accidental Science Shot Antarctica will take a bucket full of ice out he will accidentally put it in a microwave, he will take the bucket out look through it and realize that not all the ice melted. He will splash the water made from melting the ice and throw an ice cube containing the ball into the goal Counter Attack: Ice Cube Science Shot Antarctica will study a piece of ice and realize it was useless and throws it into the goal Unlock: win the tournament without kick and during a sudden death Trivia In Antarctica only scientists are their to study the ice that is the reason for everything Denmark (Ole) 3.0 Stars Denmark is the opposite of Antarctica he plays very good in both offence and defense but he prefers offence but if you get to the middle of the field Denmark will turn defensive Appearance Denmark looks like Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen he will have very short grey hair pale skin a big nose and will be smiling when you activate his power he will build a Lego wall that will block just 1 goal Power Shot: Lego Shot Denmark will build a giant lego structure that will fall down and explode into a bunch of lego bricks if you step on one you will be stunned for 3 seconds he will then pull the string of a wooden duck on wheels containing the ball and pull it so hard that it rolls really fast into the net Counter Attack: Lego Ball shot Denmark will build a lego ball that he will kick it will explode into a bunch of lego bricks and if you step on them you will be stunned the lego ball will then be revealed to be Lego bricks around the real ball and the all will go up a little bit and go into the goal sort of like Italy's power shot in this version Unlock: Score a 5 goal streak (in a row) against Brazil Trivia Lego is from Denmark Lego also used to be wooden toys but now it is plastic bricks that is the reason of everything Sweden (Markus) 3.5 Stars Sweden is very much like Denmark he has the same playing style as him except he plays more defensively and if you get to your half of the field he will turn offensive Appearance Sweden will look like Markus (Notch) Persson he will be wearing a black top hat which can be knocked off to reveal a bald head a brown mustache and a brown beard. When you activate Sweden's power he will turn into Steve from minecraft and smash a diamond pick into the ground Power Shot: Creative Mode Shot Their will be a notification saying Sweden has switched the game mode to creative Sweden will fly up with a bow and arrow and will shoot 3 arrows they will not score but will stun you if you hit one he will then equip an elytra containing the ball and will glide down into the goal Counter Attack: Pickaxe Shot Sweden will grab a Pickaxe and mine underground he will then go back to the surface and get a bow and arrow he will shoot an arrow containing the ball into the goal Unlock: win the tournament final with 12 counter attacks Trivia: Minecraft is from Sweden that is the reason for everything Japan (Minamoto) 4.0 Stars Japan tries to play more sneakily he plays defensively and then when you least expect it he will dash and become offensive Appearance Japan is a pretty straight forward character he wears a ninja mask that can't be knocked off so you can only see his eyes when you activate his power he will get a katana and slash it down towards the opponent Power Shot: Shuriken Shot Japan will throw 3 shurikens one of them has the ball but they can all score if you block all of them he will run up to you with his katana and you have to counter attack him Counter Attack: Katana Slam Shot Japan will jump into the air and try to slash his katana down onto you if you get hit by him you will be cut into small pieces giving Japan a chance to score Unlock: hit the target three times in the bonus game that comes after defeating the ninth character in the game Trivia Ninjas are Japanese that is the reason of everything Venezuela (Juan) 4.5 Stars TBA Barbados (Kai) 5.0 Stars TBA Czech Republic (Jaroslav) 5.0 Stars TBA Brazil (Pedro) 5.0 Stars TBA England (Ray) 5.0 Stars TBA The Update Master (TUM) 5.0 Stars TBA TUM is the creator of this page he tries to play strategically but can sometimes be too confident with himself and makes some own goals Appearance TUM has white skin and black hair blue and yellow framed glasses and he is smiling Power Shot: Comedian Shot TUM will crack a very lame joke he will then start laughing and the words hahaha will appear out of his mouth multiple times and one of the contains the ball Counter attack: Lame shot TUM will again crack a lame joke but this time only one ha will come out of his mouth containing the ball Landoman9582 (Landon) 5.0 Stars Landon tries to play more offensively Appearance He is strikingly handsome with glasses and a smirk on his face, along with stylish black hair. Power Shot: Singing Shot He grabs a guitar and starts to play it. The beats then launch toward the goal in an offensive manner. The song that plays is Landoman's "Breaking Thru Light". Counter Attack: Rapping Shot He starts to rap and then he drops the mic, creating a big explosion that launches the ball toward the goal. The song that plays is Landoman's "I'll Never Be Worth It" Unlock: Defeat Landon winning by ten goals without hurt against him in campaign mode (he comes when the gigantic guitar smashes into the ground) Trivia Landon is a musical guy. Germany (Alberto) 5.5 Stars TBA Scotland (Glenn) 5.5 Stars TBA NATO (John) 5.5 Stars TBA Russia (Sergei) 6.0 Stars TBA Nightstalker (Heolstor) 6.0 Stars Heolstor is a very offensive player. Appearance He looks exactly the same as the character idea Nightstalker that was designed by Andreskiremy. Power Shot: Night Shot The whole stadium becomes dark and Nightstalker does a South Korea (actual Head Soccer) shot without the opponent knowing. You can only see it when you are Nightstalker. Counter Attack: Darkness Shot The whole stadium becomes dark and Nightstalker slams his fists into the ground, sending the ball into the goal. You can only see it if you are Nightstalker. Unlock: Beat Night Mode (the mode where everything is dark) Trivia He is basically the same as Nightstalker of the real HS ideas. Ukraine (Tony) 6.0 Stars Tony is a very defensive player. Appearance He looks exactly the same as Tony Stark from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Power Shot: Iron Man shot He becomes Iron Man and launches ten beams toward the goal, the last one having the ball in it. Counter Attack: Iron Guns shots He becomes Iron Man and launches a missile containing the ball at the goal. Unlock: Win Night Mode without hurt Trivia He is based on Iron Man RemyMovies (RM) Teh Sweggerboi (Sweg King) Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:The update master Category:Landoman9582 Category:Collages